


With great power comes great responsibility

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dad Luz, Fluff, M/M, Taekwondo instructor Toye, blink and you miss it flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Luz's daughter goes to her first Taekwondo class.





	With great power comes great responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Elusive Frankie.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not a representation of the real men, just a story based around the HBO characters.

“Hi-Ya!” Helena exclaims from the backseat, for about the hundredth time since she found out that she was going to get to go to a Taekwondo lesson. 

Ever since she saw the Power Ranger’s movie she’s been running around the house kicking the air - and George’s shins - and pretending she’s one of them. 

Finally, George did some research and found that five is not too young to start your child off in a class, so he found a place nearby that had good reviews. He only hopes that she’ll be able to sit still long enough to learn anything. Or at least not get kicked out of class.

“Lenny, look at me,” George says, meeting his daughter’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “What are the three things you’re going to do today?” 

She sighs, the long suffering sigh of a five-year-old who has dealt with her own father’s hypocrisy for far too long.

“Listen to the teacher. Don’t kick people I’m not s’posed to. And…”

“And?”

“I forget the third one,” she says innocently, though there’s a twinkle in those big brown eyes that George knows far too well.

“No you didn’t Len, what’s the third one?” The light turns green, so he has to take his eyes off of her, but he can tell she still desperately wants to keep pretending she doesn’t remember his rules.

She whines and shifts around in her seat for a couple of minutes, but George doesn’t let up. Helena takes after him both in looks and personality, so he knows it’s his responsibility to make sure that her personality doesn’t get her into too much trouble in life, the way his often has.

Finally, realizing he’s not going to let her ignore the final rule, she relents.

In a harsh, dramatic whisper she answers, “inside voice.” 

“Good. And have fun,” he adds, pulling the car into the parking lot.

“That’s four! You can’t add another rule.”

“Fine, have an okay time, or heck, have a rotten time, for all I care.”

She giggles loudly for a few moments, then realizes they’ve arrived and begins squirming in her seat, waiting to be released from the prison of the car. As soon as she is unbuckled and the door is opened she springs from the car, but George is faster, catching her around the middle. He holds her up until her short legs stop kicking, as though she’s trying to run on air, then sets her down. 

He holds out his hand, which she takes with a huff, and they make their way into the gym at a standard, walking pace.

There are about 12 other kids in the class, all around Helena’s age, maybe a couple years older. They’re all jumping and running and playing before class starts, so George releases his daughter’s hand, allowing her to join in, she’s never had a problem making friends with new kids. 

George grins at the closest person to him, a woman in maybe he early forties. She smiles back and extends her hand. 

“You must be new, I don’t think I’ve seen either of you here before,” the woman says, shaking his hand and nodding her head toward where Helena has already gathered a few of the other kids around her.

“Yep, first time, she’s been trying to fight everything that moves so I figured we should give Taekwondo a shot. And this place seems nice?”

The woman nods. “Oh it’s great, all three of my kids have gone to this instructor, he’s wonderful.”

George doesn’t miss the slight widening of her eyes at the mention of the instructor, but he doesn’t think much more about it.

That is, until the instructor enters with two helpers and George feels his eyes widen just a little. He’s dark and handsome and when George realizes he’s been staring he quickly looks away, only to meet the eye of his new acquaintance who winks at him, clearly knowing where George’s head is at. 

He clears his throat and looks back at Helena, the reason he’s here. Not to start flirting with her new instructor, which is what he’d definitely be doing if this was a more appropriate setting.

The instructor kneels and has all the children sit cross legged in a semi circle around him as he talks. His voice is low and raspy, but his tone is kind and all of the kids are enraptured, even Helena, which usually takes some doing. 

George can tell that she loves the class as he watches them work. Occasionally, she’ll start jumping or dancing when they’re meant to be standing still, but all the instructor has to do is simply say her name and she goes back to following along. George wishes he had that ability with her.

When she’s asked to help demonstrate a move or two the instructor praises her, causing her eyes to light up as she preens, which makes the instructor smile just a little bit wider. 

After class is over, she skips her way over into George’s arms.

“Daddy, did you see me? Did you see when I punched and kicked?”

“You were great, did you have fun?” he asks, grabbing her things so they can go.

She nods, enthusiastically, but then holds her hands up. “Wait, I’ve gotta go give my friends a hug goodbye!” she tells him, running off before he can say anything. He has a feeling that by ‘her friends’ she means every one of her new classmates.

He sighs, but had already resigned himself to this long before now, when he hears a voice beside him.

“You’re Helena’s father?” 

George turns to see the dark eyes of Helena’s new teacher fixed on him.

He holds his hand out to shake, “yep, you’re Master Toye?” 

He almost groans in embarrassment after the words leave his mouth, because it really is how he’d been introduced, it’s what his rank is, yet somehow coming out of George’s mouth it just sounds obscene. 

It’s clear that it’s not just George who thinks that because the man half laughs half coughs and says “just Joe is fine.”

Before George can apologize for making some kind of mockery of Joe’s profession and lifestyle choices Helena comes bouncing back.

“Master Toye, Master Toye, when do you think I’ll be a black belt?” she asks, running into George and hanging onto his arm.

Joe grins, clearly as amused by her as most people tend to be, and that warms George’s heart a little, as it always does when it comes to his daughter. 

“Well, we’re not done with fundamentals yet. But you’re a natural, I can tell,” Joe tells her. 

Her eyes light up, the way they have anytime Joe has praised her and she looks over to George, to make sure he heard. 

“Daddy, I’m a natural!”

“That’s great, Lenny.”

“But remember,” Joe starts, “we don’t use this against anyone, right? We never want to hurt others.”

Helena nods sagely, baring the weight of her new power on her tiny shoulders, happily.

“I’ll see you next week,” Joe says to them both, taking an extra moment to meet George’s eye before stepping away to talk to another parent.

George thinks he might be just as excited as Helena for next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the new Power Ranger's movie, but when I was younger I used to watch the TV show all the time and beat my dad up. This made me think of that.


End file.
